2003 Tipsport Hockey Cup
The 2003 Tipsport Hockey Cup was won by Orli Znojmo. First preliminary round *HC SPEI výfuky - HC Kobra Praha 1:10 (1:3,0:4,0:3) *TJ Apollo Kaznějov - HC Primalex ASK Rokycany 4:5 (0:1,1:3,3:1) *TJ HC Řisuty - HK Lev Slaný 3:9 *1. HC AMA Dog`s Podhoran Černíkov - HC Klatovy 2:8 (0:4,2:2,0:2) *HC Mariánské Lázně - HC Baník Sokolov 2:6 (0:2,1:2,1:2) *HC Draci Bílina - HC Slovan Louny 5:4 (1:1,3:2,1:1) *HOSK Dobříš - HC Příbram 4:2 (1:0,2:1,1:1) *HC Jičín - TJ SC Kolín 5:1 (2:0,1:1,2:0) *HC Litomyšl - HC Chrudim 4:7 (1:3,2:3,1:1) *HHK Velké Meziříčí - HC Spartak Velká Bíteš 4:6 *HC Vyškov - HC Minor 2000 Přerov 7:1 (7:0,0:1,0:0) *HC Uherský Brod - HK Kroměříž VTJ 6:3 (1:1,3:1,2:1) *HC Kopřivnice - HC Frýdek-Místek 1:3 (0:0,0:1,1:2) *TJ Spartak Soběslav - KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec 3:6 (1:2,0:2,2:2) *HC Stadion Teplice - HC Děčín 0:5 Forfeit *HC Hvězda Praha - HC SOH Benátky nad Jizerou 1:4 *HC Tábor - HC Strakonice 5:3 (2:2,1:1,2:0) *HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod - HC Blansko 7:2 (4:1,2:1,1:0) *HC Olomouc - TJ Nový Jičín 4:1 (0:1,1:0,3:0) *HC Orlová - HC TJ Šternberk 3:5 (1:0,0:3,2:2) Second preliminary round *HC Primalex ASK Rokycany - HC Klatovy 3:4 (2:2,0:2,1:0) *HC SOH Benátky nad Jizerou - HC Slovan Ústí nad Labem 4:3 (1:0,1:3,2:0) *HC Baník Sokolov - SK Kadaň 2:6 (0:2,1:2,1:2) *HC Děčín - KLH Chomutov 0:5 Forfeit *HK Lev Slaný - HC Berounští Medvědi 2:3 OT (1:1,0:1,1:0,0:1) *HC Jičín - HC Mladá Boleslav 0:7 (0:2,0:2,0:3) *HC Draci Bílina - SK HC Baník Most 1:9 (0:3,0:4,1:2) *HOSK Dobříš - HC Kobra Praha 3:6 (1:3,1:3,1:0) *HC Tábor - IHC Písek 7:4 (5:0,0:1,2:3) *HC Spartak Velká Bíteš - HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod 3:9 (0:2,2:3,1:4) *KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec - SK Horácká Slavia Třebíč 4:2 (1:0,2:1,1:1) *HC Chrudim - HC VČE Hradec Králové 0:7 (0:3,0:2,0:2) *HC Uherský Brod - HC Olomouc 1:4 (1:0,0:2,0:2) *HC Vyškov - HC Hvězda Brno 5:0 Forfeit *HC TJ Šternberk - HC Slezan Opava 2:5 (0:0,2:2,0:3) *HC Frýdek-Místek - HC Sareza Ostrava 0:1 (0:1,0:0,0:0) First round *HC Klatovy - HC České Budějovice 1:5 (0:2,1:1,0:2) *HC SOH Benátky nad Jizerou - HC Chemopetrol Litvínov 1:3 (1:2,0:1,0:0) *SK Kadaň - HC Keramika Plzeň 2:6 (1:0,0:1,1:5) *KLH Chomutov - HC Energie Karlovy Vary 3:2 (1:2,1:0,1:0) *HC Berounští Medvědi - HC Vagnerplast Kladno 2:4 (0:1,0:2,2:1) *HC Mladá Boleslav - Bílí Tygři Liberec 2:3 SO (1:0,1:1,0:1,0:0) *SK HC Baník Most - HC Slavia Praha 3:4 (2:0,1:3,0:1) *HC Kobra Praha - HC Sparta Praha 2:3 (0:0,0:2,2:1) *HC Tábor - HC Dukla Jihlava 1:6 (1:1,0:3,0:2) *HC Rebel Havlíčkův Brod - HC Prostějov 0:4 (0:1,0:2,0:1) *KLH Vajgar Jindřichův Hradec - HC JME Znojemští Orli 3:4 OT (1:1,2:1,0:1,0:1) *HC VČE Hradec Králové - HC ČSOB Pojišťovna Pardubice 3:5 (0:1,0:3,3:1) *HC Olomouc - Vsetínská hokejová 1:2 SO (1:0,0:1,0:0,0:0) *HC Vyškov - HC Hamé Zlín 3:6 (0:2,0:2,3:2) *HC Slezan Opava - HC Havířov Panthers 2:1 (2:0,0:0,0:1) *HC Sareza Ostrava - HC Oceláři Třinec 1:3 (1:2,0:0,0:1) Second round Group A *Ceské Budejovice - Chomutov 5-2 (0-2,2-0,3-0) *Litvínov - Plzen 5-4 (2-1,1-2,2-1) *Ceské Budejovice - Litvínov 3-1 (0-0,1-1,2-0) *Chomutov - Plzen 1-5 (0-1,0-3,1-1) *Litvínov - Chomutov 1-2 (0-0,1-1,0-1) *Plzen - Ceské Budejovice 3-1 (0-0,3-0,0-1) *Chomutov - Ceské Budejovice 1-1 (0-1,1-0,0-0) *Plzen - Litvínov 5-2 (1-0,1-2,3-0) *Ceské Budejovice - Plzen 2-0 (0-0,1-0,1-0) *Litvínov - Ceské Budejovice 3-2 (0-0,0-2,3-0) *Plzen - Chomutov 5-2 (1-1,1-0,3-1) *Chomutov - Litvínov 3-5 (1-3,1-1,1-1) Group B *Sparta Prague - Liberec 3-0 (0-0,1-0,2-0) *Kladno - Slavia Prague 1-1 (0-0,1-1,0-0) *Liberec - Slavia Prague 2-2 (2-0,0-1,0-1) *Kladno - Sparta Prague 1-5 (1-0,0-3,0-2) *Kladno - Liberec 5-3 (0-0,1-2,4-1) *Sparta Prague - Slavia Prague 2-0 (1-0,1-0,0-0) *Slavia Prague - Kladno 2-2 (2-0,0-0,0-2) *Liberec - Sparta Prague 2-5 (0-3,2-0,0-2) *Sparta Prague - Kladno 5-3 (2-2,1-0,2-1) *Slavia Prague - Sparta Prague 1-1 (0-0,0-0,1-1) *Liberec - Kladno 1-3 (0-1,0-1,1-1) *Slavia Prague - Liberec 4-3 (2-3,2-0,0-0) Group C *Jihlava - Litvínov 1-5 (0-0,0-3,1-2) *Znojmo - Prostejov 7-1 (3-0,2-0,2-1) *Prostejov - Pardubice 3-2 (2-1,0-0,1-1) *Jihlava - Prostejov 4-2 (3-0,1-0,0-2) *Znojmo - Jihlava 5-0 (4-0,0-0,1-0) *Prostejov - Znojmo 1-2 (1-1,0-1,0-0) *Znojmo - Pardubice 4-2 (1-2,1-0,2-0) *Prostejov - Jihlava - match was stopped at 12:59 with the score at 1-0 when Dušan Barica violently hit Zbynek Sklenička, sending him to the hospital. It was not re-started or re-played. *Jihlava - Znojmo 2-3 (0-0,1-1,1-2) *Pardubice - Prostejov 7-1 (4-0,2-0,1-1) *Pardubice - Znojmo 5-2 (1-1,2-1,2-0) *Pardubice - Jihlava 8-1 (3-0,2-1,3-0) Group D *Vsetín - Trinec 3-5 (1-1,1-1,1-3) *Zlín - Opava 3-0 (1-0,1-0,1-0) *Trinec - Opava 7-2 (3-0,2-1,2-1) *Zlín - Trinec 4-4 (2-1,1-3,1-0) *Opava - Vsetín 2-4 (1-0,1-1,0-3) *Zlín - Vsetín 3-1 (2-1,1-0,0-0) *Opava - Trinec 1-8 (0-2,0-2,1-4) *Vsetín - Zlín 3-3 (0-1,3-0,0-2) *Trinec - Zlín 8-7 (4-2,1-4,3-1) *Vsetín - Opava 6-3 (1-1,3-2,2-0) *Opava - Zlín 3-6 (1-1,1-4,1-1) *Trinec - Vsetín 2-0 (0-0,2-0,2-0) Final round Semifinals *HC Plzen - HC Sparta Praha 4:5 SO (1:0, 0:4, 3:0, 0:1) *'HC JME Znojemsti Orli' - HC Ocleari Trinec 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) Final *'HC JME Znojemsti Orli' - HC Sparta Praha 2:1 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) Sources *Czech Hockey Archives Category:2003 in ice hockey